Tartaros Saga
Tartaros Saga is the Sixth Saga of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Story The presence of a new threat appeared and Paul Gekko teams up Yuki Buxaplenty to rescue to saves Yoko Gekko. Mard Geer is defeated by Paul Gekko, the Dragons arrived to stop the revival of E.N.D. On the way to the Land of Haro, Paul Gekko and the gang saw the island totally taken control by the Akame Empire. After escaping the Night Raid and Esdeath, Paul Gekko and company were found by the former president of the Konoha Republic. After outrunning the Night Raid, Paul Gekko and company have seen the Cruise ship and use the chance to escape to the Land of Luna. The Night Raid have trapped Paul Gekko and the Gang. Akame was enraged of Kurome being with Paul Gekko's group learning that Makoto is the rightful heir to the throne. Chelsea states her mission has been accomplished, as both targets were taken out. She then begins to remember when she first used her Teigu. She used to work for a corrupt viceroy who hunted and killed people for sport. Disgusted by his actions, Chelsea discovered her soon to be Teigu in a basement, and used it to assassinate the viceroy. Due to the positive reception to his death, Chelsea realized she could help change the kingdom of its corrupt nature. Kurome suddenly wakes up, shocking Chelsea. Paul Gekko activates Treble and killed Susanoo by destroying the core. Chelsea makes a smoke screen and begins to escape. Chelsea begins to transform and escape, but her Teigu is destroyed by Paul Gekko's Divine Mode. She manages to escape him, only for him to catch up and slice off her arm. Paul Gekko then shoots her in the back with the tailed beast bomb, fatally wounding her. In her final moments, Chelsea realizes she is facing retribution and wonders what would happen if her mission was successful. Paul's Tailed Beast Bomb overwhelmed Chelsea, killing her in the process. Lubbock fights against Hydra but was interrupted by Kurome riding on Perfect Paul Gekko who transports Lubbock into a separate dimension. However, Lubbock pulls Syura into the dimension with him, and declares he has no right to use other people as tools. Lubbock failed kill Paul because of the ability to absorb attacks from the Imperial Arms. However, they are transported back to the palace, thousands of feet in the air with no means of recovering but Paul Gekko and Kurome recovered. Lubbock runs out of his wire, and acknowledges that this is the end for him. He lands on a cluster of spears, dying immediately. At the brink of defeat, Run and Wave was shocked that Perfect Paul Gekko was the one who brought down the Akame Empire. Running out of power, Run and Wave retreats. Akame appeared enraged. Akame accuses Kurome for being with Paul Gekko's group and learning that Makoto is the rightful heir to the throne. When learned that Paul Gekko is the one who killed Akame and Kurome's parents by accident. Akame, saddened by the truth, cries on Perfect Paul Gekko's arms. With Akame's forgiveness, Paul Gekko spared Akame and let's her walk home. Paul Gekko and Kurome got confused and shocked that how did they get into the forest. After meeting up with Makoto, the Imperial Guards reformed ans repented for the corruption and thanks Paul's group for Makoto's return. The Eggman Empire has collected enough data to complete the Ultimate Weapon. Paul Gekko and Kurome talks more of Makoto's past. Paul Gekko meets Strider Yuki, who is on the Mission to stop Eggman's Super Weapon from being complete. Episodes Category:Sagas Category:Fanon